


I Was Made to Keep Your Body Warm

by coldheartscoldersongs



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Modern AU, Sleepovers, fluff without a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 03:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3366236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldheartscoldersongs/pseuds/coldheartscoldersongs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wakes up next to David.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Made to Keep Your Body Warm

**Author's Note:**

> I originally watched this movie for extra credit in APUSH and thee next thing I knew I was shipping Javid. Oops.

When Jack woke up on a cold January morning, his body was tangled up with David's. They'd had another sleepover. He was sure their parents knew about them, but they didn't say a word. Maybe they were waiting for it to be told to them.

Jack took a look at the beautiful boy asleep in his arms. David's curls stuck up at strange angles and he probably had morning breath, but Jack loved him like this. It was one of his favorite parts about their sleepovers.

David slowly blinked into consciousness and smiles at his boyfriend. "Hi."

"Morning, darling. Do you wanna get up?"

"Nah; rather stay here with you."

"Fair enough. Go back to sleep, then."

"Love you."

"Love you, too." Jack's heart swelled. How'd he get so lucky to find the love of his life at the age of seventeen? He knew he didn't deserve David, but he thanked the powers that be that he was his to hold.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/constructive criticism are appreciated!


End file.
